The Happiest Place on Earth
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Gabe, Henry and Natalie go to Disneyworld! But what happens when Mickey Mouse tries to help Natalie find her inner child? Bad summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Who knows where this came from, but me and BluestBlood came up with a Disneyworld fic...lol...Don't ask...it's random...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own N2N or Disney or Pauly Johnson cuz he belongs to BluestBlood**

Henry: Nat? Nat? Natalie? NATALIE?

Natalie: WHAT?

Henry: I'm bored...

Natalie: So?

Henry: Let's do something!

Natalie: Like what?

Henry: Let's go on vacation!

Natalie: Where?

Henry: Hmmm...DISNEYWORLD!

Natalie:...

Henry: Oh, please oh please oh please?

Natalie: Ok, fine. But don't tell Gabe.

Gabe: Don't tell Gabe what?

Henry: Me and Natalie are goin gon vacation!

Gabe:...

Henry: TO DISNEYWORLD!

Gabe: I don't trust you.

Natalie: Come ON!

Gabe: So I'm going with you...

Natalie and Henry:...

**]***a long car trip later*****

Henry: Wow! WE'RE IN FUCKING DISNEYWORLD!

Natalie: You're too excited about this...

Gabe: The happiest place on Earth!

Natalie: So are you...

Gabe: NATALIE! NATALIE! TAKE A PICTURE OF ME WITH MICKEY!  
Natalie: No.  
Henry: I'll do it! *sees Mickey* But on second thought...never mind...

Gabe: What? Are you scared?

Henry: I have this huge fear of people in costumes...

Gabe: ITS MICKEY!

Henry: AHHHHH! *runs to Natalie crying* GABE SCARED ME!

Natalie: *holding Henry like a little kid* *in a baby voice* Is mean old Gabey scaring you?

Henry: *nods*

Natalie: Aww, poor baby... *kisses Henry* Feel better?

Henry: No. You have to use tongue.

Natalie: *smacks him*

Mickey: Are you seriously afraid of Mickey Mouse?

Henry: YES!

Guy: Wimp...

Gabe: He's right...

Henry: …

Mickey: *to Gabe* You know this punk?

Gabe: Just this gay guy who follows my sister around.

Mickey: You're not the first one.

Gabe: Really? Hm. Is there a convention of gay stalkers? HEY HENRY! I FOUND YOUR FRIENDS!

Henry: But...I don't have any...

Mickey: I don't get paid enough for this.

Natalie: At least they're not barfing on or screaming at you.

Mickey: True that.

Henry: Hey, Nat, I think I'm gonna...*pukes on Mickey*

Mickey: Great.

Henry: GET AWAY YOU FUCKING MOUSE!

Mickey: I don't like you...

Natalie: Neither do I.

Mickey: Why are you so angsty?

Natalie: Well, my childhood sucked for one and being here makes me feel jealous.

Mickey: Well, why didn't you say so! Let's go find your inner child! *drags Natalie off to random attractions*

Henry: HOLY SHIT! THE MOUSE KIDNAPPED NATALIE!

Gabe: *walks back eating Cotton Candy* What was that?

Henry: *grabs Gabe's collar* WE HAVE TO SAVE NATALIE!

Gabe: What happened?

Henry: T-There was a giant mouse and...and..and...*sniffles* NATALIE!

Gabe: *slaps Henry* GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF. *Henry babbles* Natalie was kidnapped? By Who? *Henry whimpers* Mickey? That bastard! Let's go! We're gonna need some help...where's Mulan?

Henry: You know way to much about Disney for an eighteen year old jock.

Gabe: I'm in touch with my inner child. He hates you just as much as I do.

****Mickey and Natalie****

**Natalie: Where are you taking me?**

Mickey: On the Dumbo ride! Maybe your inner child is there!

Natalie: Oh...my...God...it's like Henry in a mouse suit.

***Gabe and Henry***

Gabe: Alright Henry...we need recruits! Let's go!

*****ten minutes later*****

Gabe: The Disney Princesses?

Henry: Well, Snow White said that her animal friends saw them near Cinderella's castle. So then I got Cinderella who said they were with Belle, so I got Belle who said she saw them at the Haunted Mansion.

Gabe: THE HAUNTED MANSION! Of course! Let's go!

*****meanwhile*****

Natalie: Why are we on the spinning tea cup ride?

Mickey: Because! No one can resist the tea cups! Right, Mad Hatter?

Mad Hatter: *pukes*

Natalie: This is so stupid! Why am I even here?

Mickey: GASP! You're worse than I thought. We must take desparate measures now!

*****meanwhile*****

Gabe: Ok. Here's the Haunted Mansion...go.

Henry: B-But why me?

Gabe: She's your girlfriend...

Henry: But she's your sister!

Gabe: Think of this as a test of my approval of you.

Henry: Well, ok...but Gabe?

Gabe: Yes?

Henry: IM TOO AFRAID !

Gabe: You're kidding, right?

Henry: *shakes head*

Gabe: *sighs* Alright, look, it's not real! *hears a kid begin to cry* Yeah...

Henry: You mean it?

Gabe: You betcha! Go save Natalie! *pats Henry on the back.*

Henry: *grabs random spear decoration* I'M COMING, NATALIE!

Gabe: *turns to Disney princesses* Hello, ladies.

Belle: No.

Gabe: -? What?

****Meanwhile****

**Henry: Its so dark in here...**

Ghost: BOO!

Henry: AHHHHHHHHH! *runs out*

***outside***

Gabe: So...come here often?

Cinderella: We live here...

Henry: AHHHHHHH!

Gabe: Oh God...

Henry; Um...Natalie wasn't there...

Gabe: *facepalm* Well, I guess we'll just have to re-trace our steps...HEY LOOK! Pluto!

Henry: It's not a planet anymore, Gabe.

Gabe: No, you idiot. The dog! Mickey's best friend! HEY PLUTO!

Pluto: *turns* Sup?

Gabe: Where's Mickey? He has my sister.

Pluto: Uhhh. Uhhh. I dunno *runs off*

Henry: GET HIM! GET THAT MAN IN A DOG SUIT!

Kids around him: WHAT?

Henry: I mean...GET THAT DOG! *Gabe and Henry dash off to catch Pluto*

***meanwhile***

Mickey: Ok, so we got you the Mickey Mouse ear hat, what do you want now?

Natalie: *pause* Ice cream.

Mickey: *claps Natalie on the back* That's the spirit!

Natalie: Don't touch me.

Mickey: Alright then.

Natalie:*eating ice cream* Wow...this is the best ice cream I've had in a long time...

Mickey: You said it! *evil grin*

Natalie: What's with the evil grin?

Mickey: No reason...

Natalie: I feel really...really funny.

Mickey: It's just your inner child awakening...

Natalie: Oh, ok- *falls asleep*

Mickey: Muahahah.

***Meanwhile***

Henry: *arms flailing* COME BACK PLUTO!

Gabe: Dude...dude, just give up...

Henry: Give up? GIVE UP? What if Washington told his troops to give up? What if Shakespeare just gave up? WHAT IF JOSEPHINE BAKER JUST GAVE UP?

Gabe: Dude, what does a 1920s jazz artist have to do with any of this?

Henry: I WILL NOT GIVE UP UNTIL I HAVE NATALIE SAFE IN MY ARMS! *darts off*

Gabe: Wow...

***meanwhile***

Mickey: *dragging off Natalie's limp body*

Kid: Mickey?

Mickey. Shit...I mean, hiya kid! She's taking a nap...so I'm gonna go, um, put her to bed.

Henry: AHA! I FOUND-what was that about bed?

Mickey: Nothing. *runs off*

Henry: HOLY FUCK! GAAAAAABE!

Gabe: *runs up with cotton candy* WHAAATTT?

Henry: *begins talking really fast*

Gabe: Natalie's stuck in a well? *Henry begins babbling again* Ohhh. GET THAT MOUSE! *Dashes after Mickey*

Mickey: Shit...Shit...*dragging off Natalie* Nothing to see here!

Henry: *cuts around and tackles Mickey's side while Gabe tackles him at the back*

Both: AHA!

Mickey: Shit.

Henry: *pulls head off* I- Pauly?

Gabe: YOU WERE TRYING TO KIDNAP MY SISTER?

Pauly: And I would've gotten away with it too, if it

wasn't for them rotten kids!

Henry: So wait. Why were you trying to kidnap Natalie?

Pauly: Well, if you must know-!

Natalie: *groggily waking up* *groans* Mickey?

Henry: NATALIE! *hug*

Natalie: Why is Pauly Johnson here?

Gabe: We were JUST getting to that. Pauly?

Pauly: Thank you. Well, I tracked you down via Facebook and that tracking device i hid in Gabe's-!

Gabe: THATS what that is? HOW DID YOU EVER GET IT DOWN THERE?

Pauly: And I found you here. So I kidnapped your sister to get you here! ALONE! MWUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!

Gabe: And do what?

Pauly: I...I don't really know. I didnt think I'd get this far...

Gabe: Wow.

Henry: *is holding Natalie tight*

Natalie: Can't...breathe...

Gabe: I feel so violated right now. I should just beat you up again...that'd be the third time.

Pauly: Foul play. I'm in a mouse suit.

Gabe: I see no difference.

Pauly: Jackass.

Gabe: Stoner Punk.

Henry: Alright...let's just go home...

Gabe: One minute. *kicks Pauly in the face*

Natalie: What happened? *yawns*

Henry: Now do you understand why I'm afraid of costumed people?

Natalie: Yeah...

Henry: But Im so glad you're safe!

Natalie: Ok.

Henry: *kisses Natalie*

*fireworks explode in the background*

Princesses: Awwww...

Gabe: Eeeew...

Natalie: I can't believe you guys ran through the entire theme park just to find me...

Gabe: Well, yeah. I couldn't let you get raped or something by Mickey Mouse.

Natalie: Awww...*hugs Gabe*

Gabe: Omigod, she's affectionate!

Henry: YAY!

Gabe: Keep away.

Henry: Yes sir...

Gabe: *awkwardly pats Natalie on the back*

Natalie: That was so sweet of you guys!

Henry: Did she just say sweet?

Gabe: Oh no.

Henry: What?

Gabe: THE DISNEY PRINCESS-IFICATION HAS BEGUN!

Natalie: *skips off*

Henry: Oh no. She must be too happy here. Quick, get your mom!

Gabe: I'm so conflicted! On one hand, I want her to be happy. On the other...

Natalie: *is off somewhere singing to woodland creatures*

Gabe: I'll be right back with my Mom. Whatever you do, don't sing with her. Or kiss her. Or hug her.

Henry: Why do my vacations always suck? *watches Natalie pet a deer* I need to throw up...

Natalie: *sigh* This park is just so dirty...I know! OH PRINCESSES! COME MY LITTLE FRIENDS AS WE ALL SING A HAPPY LITTLE WORKING SONG!

Henry: Oh my God...

Natalie: *humming*

Henry: Nat...

Natalie: Oh, hello Henry!

Henry: This is kind of frightening. Don't you wanna swear?

Natalie: Silly boy! Why would I do that?

Henry: At least say fuck.

Natalie: GASP! Henry! There's children around!

Henry: oh God...

Natalie: *sings dreamily* Ive been dreaming of true love's kiss. And a prince I'm hoping comes with this-!

Henry: JUST STOP!

Natalie: Oh, Henry...we must share in true love's kiss...

Henry: Trust me, as bad as I want to, I told Gabe I wouldn't kiss you.

Natalie: Oh, what does he know?

Henry: Martial arts.

Natalie: Just kiss me...*kisses Henry*

Henry: *between kisses* Ok... *after a while* I...I feel funny.

Natalie: ISN'T IT AMAZINGIBLE?

Henry: I dunno yet. I feel like...singing. And wearing tight pants.

Natalie: Oh, Henry! *sings* So this is love, ohhh...

Henry: How do I know the words? *sings* So this is what makes hearts aglow...

***back at the Goodmans***

Gabe: MOM!

Diana: Gabe, what's wrong? *Gabe starts babbling* Natalie's stuck in a well? I'll got get Lassie...

Gabe: NOOOO! *begins babbling again, using huge hand gestures*

Diana: Oh no! Disney Princess-ified? That's horrible! What do we do? *Gabe babbles* Good idea, let's go!

***Disney Land***

Henry: I feel so HAPPY!

Natalie: THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!

Henry: *sung loudly* I DONT KNOW WHEN! I DONT KNOW HOW! BUT I KNOW SOMETHINGS STARTING RIGHT NOW!

Gabe: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Henry: Oops.

Gabe: The Little Mermaid?

Henry: Yes. She's singing for her pining love for Prince Eric.

Gabe: Oh God...

Diana: Henry has tight pants!

Natalie: Oh, Henry? My faerie friends found the most quaint little cottage in the woods! Our animal friends are cleaning it now!

Diana: Oh my God...

Henry: That sounds absolutey wonderful, darling!

Natalie: Oh, Henry...

Gabe: Oh, BROTHER.

Diana: Natalie?

Natalie: OH NO! THE EVIL QUEEN!

Henry: Stay away from my beautiful maiden, evil queen!

Diana: IM NOT EVIL! But queen will do!

Gabe: MOM!

Diana: Oh right! Sorry!

Gabe: *facepalm* Mom...remember what we talked about? Right now would be a good time.

Diana: Look, Natalie! This is my favorite kid! *grabs Gabe's shoulders* Even though he's dead I love him more than you! Look at him, my little SUPERBOY.

Gabe: Sucks to be the invisible girl, doesn't it?

Natalie: My dear brother! *skips up to Gabe and pats his cheek*

Gabe: *winces*

Natalie: I could never hate you! After all, you died when you were just a baby! *tears up* How dreadful!

Gabe: Uh...yeah. Anyway- DR. MADDEN!

Dr. Madden: *has on the Mickey Mouse hat* Hey.

Gabe: You know what to do.

Diana: Go ahead, Robbie.

Madden: *takes out electrical wires* FEEELIIINNNN ELECTRICCC *shocks Diana*

Natalie: Oh dear!

Henry: This must be stopped! *whips out a sword* Back, foul man! *waves sword at Madden*

Gabe: Compensating for something, Henry?

Henry: Shut the hell up! *pause* Hell. *hears Natalie gasp* Fuck. Where's my joint? YES! I'M FREE AND...what am I wearing? *looks down at pants*

Gabe: Yeah, I wondered the same thing.

Henry: Natalie! Why the hell are there animals every where?

Natalie: HENRY! What are you doing?

Henry: Smoking.

Natalie: Oh my!

Gabe: Huh...Maybe if we insult her like I insulted you she'll go back to normal!

Henry: Oh, but i don't wanna hurt her...

Gabe: Do you want Natalie back or not?

Henry: Ok...

Diana: So...

Dr. Madden: Yepp...

Diana: Awkward...

Gabe: Hey Nat!

Natalie: Hello big brother!

Gabe: SHUT UP YOU FUCKING SLUT!

Natalie: Wh-What?

Henry: Yeah! What...he said...

Gabe: SLUT!

Natalie: GABRIEL! YOU FUCKING MAN-WHORE!

Henry: It worked!

Natalie: What worked? Gabe's an idiot...

Henry: YES!

Natalie: Why does my head hurt? *Henry shrugs* Why do I have a sudden urge to kiss you?

Henry: THEN KISS ME BABY!

*they do*

Natalie: But seriously. What the hell just happened?

Diana: Um. *Holds a mirror in front of Natalie*

Natalie: I-I'm wearing a dress.

Henry: That you are. Want to change that? *is glared at by Gabe* or not.

Gabe: You became...a Disney Princess.

Natalie: I was probably the first one with Mom issues.

Snow White: Yeah, right.

Natalie: Get the hell out of here!

Snow White: Oh, my! *flees*

Natalie: If anyone ever mentions this again, I will personally kill you.

Dr. Madden: Sounds like a plan.

Natalie: Henry, can we go to a club?

Gabe: What was that?

Natalie: I said...can we never visit a pub?

Henry: I said yes...so no pubs, because Nat and I are responsible...yeah. responsible.

Diana: Can I go home now?

Gabe: I guess...

Henry: You know, surprisingly depsite Natalie getting kidnapped and turning into a Disney princess, this was actually kind of fun!

Natalie: Speak for yourself...

Gabe: Let's go...

**A/N: Lol...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
